Week of disaster
by Flooj
Summary: Max and Fang are on a mission to save Nudge and Angel who have recently been captured by the School. They don't completely trust Iggy with Gazzy alone for more than...well, how long does it take to blow something up? So they hire a sitter  Kris O'Neil.


**Okay guys, this is my first story on fanfic, so hopefully it will get a decent amount of reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

We weren't planning to tell Iggy before he could do anything about it. It's not like we don't trust him, it's just that with it being just Iggy and Gazzy alone for a week, well, we didn'ttrust him. What happens when you let 2 pyros alone for more than the time it take s to explode something? Exactly the situation we were trying to avoid. So, we ("we" being Fang and I) made the executive decision tohire a sitter. We looked in the local Yellow Pages, yeah, you're probably wondering where we got that, but it's not like we're totally excluded from the rest of the civilized world where they use silverware and haveguardians. -crickets- Okay, so we are.

But that's not the point. The point is, the only available sitter was a girl named Kris O'Neil, and she was 14. The same freaking age as Iggy himself! Wait'll he hears this. He's going  
to be watched over by a human girl about the same age as him. It doesn't take a genius to see how that's going to go. After much (let me emphasize "much") arm twisting, Iggy agreed. But he wasn't happy about it, letme tell you. He sulked around and pouted for the next three and a half hours. Talk about mature! So I dialed up the number for this Kris O'Neil person and hoped for the best.

"Hello?" I asked when the phone stopped ringing.

"Who the hell are you?" a teenage girl answered oh-so-very politely.

"Well 'hello' works just find too, you know."

"No, but really, how did you get this number?"

"Um, you were listed under baby sitter in the Yellow Pages..."

"I am?" she asked, sounding rather alarmed.

I had this sneaking suspicion this Kris O'Neil didn't do this often.

"Uh, yeah. We need a sitter for 2 boys," I said.

There was a pause. "Who are you though?"

"Max Ride," I clarified, hoping she wouldn't ask questions.

"Oh," Kris laughed, "I'm sorry, you sounded like a girl."

"Uh, yeah, I am...And I need you to watch 2 boys for, uh, say about a week." Was a week enough time to break into the School, rescue Nudge and Angel, fight off any Erasers or  
Flyboys, and get back? Excellent question, and I'm not sure myself.

"Um, oh, uh, oh...Anyways, w-w-where do you live?" Kris rushed through the words, sounding extremely embarrassed.

Another excellent question. I set down the phone and turned to Fang, who was practically sleeping at the other end of the old, lopsided card table. How could he be sleeping? We  
were about to embark on a rescue mission!

"Fang!" I jabbed his arm roughly sending his head shooting upwards. He looked extremely annoyed.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, stretching.

"Where do we live?" My question was met with two concerned eyes.

"Uh, how about on the 6th story of an old, abandon, run-down apartment building complex?" he suggested. Sounds good.

"An apartment building," I said into the phone, biting my lip. "Or what used to be one, anyways."

Silence. "Sounds like my kind of place!" Gosh, this Kris girl was so agreeable. Too agreeable.

"Now I need to know the names and ages of the boys, there are only 2, right?"

"Yeah...Umm...They're Zephyr, he's 8, and Jeff, he's 14..." I held my breath.

"Why in the world does a 14 year old need to be taken care of by someone the same age?" she asked bluntly. Never mind, I spoke to soon. Kris? Agreeable? Not so much. I  
sighed.

"See? Even she agrees!" Iggy said defiantly.

"Well," I began, wondering how he had even heard that, "he's blind and apparently a lot less mature than you."

"Somehow, I doubt that," she said, cackling.

"Well, age is just an attitude, right?" I argued, losing my short supply of patience.

"Um, I beg to differ."

"Are you available or not?" I snapped, rolling my eyes at Fang who sat like the quiet, unemotional kid he is.

"There is no freaking way a human girl is caring for me! No way, no how!" Iggy pouted, crossing his arms and narrowing his ice blue sightless eyes.

"Um, yeah, I can come. But how did you end up in an old apartment building? Is it still in use?"

How does one explain to an average human that she lived in a lab/prison for the first 10 years of her life with 5 other mutant kids before being kidnapped and raised (somewhat) by a man who later betrays them and communicates with her in her head, surviving with no adult influence, having many battles with wolf men and robots, meeting her parents at age 14, and ending up somewhere in Colorado, far civilization? Oh, and the fact that she has avian DNA grafted into her and is capable of ripping your lungs out? You can't, so, I took the next course of action and handed the shabby gray phone to Fang, who glared at me. Fang wasn't one for speeches, so he simply told her the address and hung up without another word.

"Ready to go back to School?" I asked, thinking of how Nudge and Angel would kill us for taking so long, if they were still alive by the time we reached them...Fang nodded once and my thoughts took a rather disturbing turn: the new baby sitter and Iggy.

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of the first chapter. I'm not feeling too great, and this was already written, so I'm just posting it. Hopefully chapter 2 will be up soon. **


End file.
